Rule Number Eight
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Something happens close to Thanksgiving that gives a new meaning to Rule Number Eight. Never take anything for granted.


AN: I apologize for the tardiness, but Thanksgiving never ends :). Enjoy.

--

Gibbs raced along side the gurney and after helping load it on the ambulance he jumped inside. Tim and Ziva were left speechless as the doors shut and it roared off. The bitter wind hitting them was all it took to bring them back into reality. "I shall drive." Ziva raced towards the car and for once Tim didn't object and quickly jogged after her. Giving care not to slip on the snow covered ground. The drive to the hospital was deadly silent; no pun intended. All either of them could do was replay the scene in their minds.

--

"_Clear." Was the final word heard before a shot rang out._

_"DiNozzo!" Gibbs raced towards Tony and was able to cradle him down to the ground. Ziva had already taken out the shooter and it felt as though time had stopped. "Ambulance McGee!" _

"_On it." He locked his eyes onto Tony as he carried out the order. _

"_You stay with me DiNozzo. You hear me?" Gibbs watched Tony's eye lids flicker and reached for a pulse. "David…"_

"_Assess the wound." She finished the order and did as she was asked. She removed her coat and quickly placed it over her partner. "You will not die Tony." _

"_Not…up…to…you." Tony managed before lifting his eyes upward to meet Gibbs'. "Sorry boss…"_

"_Shut up Tony." He wanted to yell but spoke as gently as he could. "Just keep breathing…not losing you." With that final phrase Tony's eyes closed and Gibbs wasn't able to bring him back to consciousness. _

"_Pulse is thready…" Ziva kept her hand at his neck and fought back every emotion she could. "The bullet is lodged. Perhaps cutting off oxygen, he needs immediate attention." _

"_McGee!" This time Gibbs didn't hold back his decibel. _

"_Be here any minute boss…" Tim's eyes were still locked onto Tony's body and he wasn't all that sure how to react. _

_Any minute seemed like hours. And each of them knew how close they were to losing one of their own. _

* * *

Ziva brought the car to a violent halt at the ER entrance. Both of them flung their doors open and raced through the doors, only to be met with resistance.

"Ma'am you cant park there…"

Tim stepped in quickly. "We're federal Agents."

"Sir, I'm sorry but…"

Ziva came inches from his face. "If you do not move out of our way, you will go from an employee to a patient very quickly"

The man stepped aside and the two continued to their destination; looking desperately for any sign of Gibbs, whether by sight or sound. And it came as no surprise to them it was the latter.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

The two arrived at his side, not seeming to disagree with his demeanor.

"We will let you know details as they are made known to us. Now please, wait patiently in the waiting room or you will be asked to leave."

Gibbs jaw was clenched; he was used to being the one handing out threats. Not receiving them. But with a nod of his head he stepped back and took in his team.

"McGee…"

"Call Ducky and have him tell Abby. On it."

"Ziva…"

"Get coffee." She said with little emotion and went in search of a machine or coffee shop. Both arrived back in the waiting room to find Gibbs burning a hole into the floor. They each took their respective seats and Ziva handed each of them a cup. "How was he in the ambulance?"

Gibbs didn't look up. "Unconscious and bleeding. Same as he was on the pavement."

She didn't take to his tone too well. "I was simply asking a question."

"Well don't."

It was a simple request and though Ziva was hesitant she agreed. Tim was the next to speak. "Ducky is picking up Abby, they're on their way." Only Gibbs didn't respond. He simply stared into his coffee cup and it wasn't long before that's all any of them could do. Some time passed before they heard a voice that caused Gibbs to finally move from his position. He was engulfed in a hug before any words could be said. He eased Abby down onto the chair beside him and proceeded to comfort her.

"Have we heard anything?" Ducky questioned the quiet bystanders.

Ziva answered first. "Nothing since he lost consciousness, the bullet was lodged. And the wound was dangerously close to his chest."

Ducky removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "Yes, well, Anthony is a fighter. That is a well known fact." He turned to see Abby whimpering and motioned towards the door. "I'll see if I can't get us an update."

The next two hours consisted of Gibbs consoling Abby; McGee pacing; Ziva gripping her Star of David and a surprisingly quiet Donald Mallard. Occasionally other Agents would phone McGee for an update, but there was nothing more to tell. All any of them could do, was wait. Pray and wait. At hour five Abby had fallen asleep on Gibbs shoulder and the others were finding it hard to stay awake as well. All except Ziva and Gibbs.

"He will make it." Ziva whispered towards him, so not to wake the others.

"You saying that to convince me or yourself?"

"A little bit of both perhaps." She continued to grip her necklace. "This is not how I expected to spend the holiday vacation."

Gibbs managed a wry smile. "I don't think DiNozzo meant to ruin your plans."

"Do not be so sure. This _is _Tony we are talking about."

He would've laughed if he had the energy or will for that matter. "You should get some sleep…I'll stay awake."

She nodded towards him but both of them knew she wouldn't be closing her eyes; let alone getting sleep. It wasn't long after their exchange that a nurse entered the waiting room. Gibbs eased Abby awake as Ziva nudged the others. Each of their faces was a reflection of worry and they knew too well that this was something even Gibbs couldn't fix.

After a few moments of silence a surgeon followed behind the nurse. "Agent DiNozzo's family?" He received a collection of nods and continued. "He is out of surgery, but there were complications. He suffered a heart attack during the procedure and we were able to bring him back. However the brain was deprived of oxygen for some time and he has lapsed into a coma." He stopped to allow them to absorb the information. "We were able to retrieve the bullet and for now he's stabilized. And as cliché as this sounds, only time will tell."

Ducky stepped forward first. "How much of the heart muscle was damaged?"

"It appears the damage was minimal, we'll know more as we closely watch his vitals. He's being taken to ICU as we speak. Nurse Jenson will escort you to his room shortly. If you have any more questions, she can direct you to his assigned Doctor."

Abby watched him turn to leave and raced towards him. "Wait…so he is gonna be okay?"

The surgeon almost smiled at the simplicity of the statement. "That is up to Anthony."

"Then he's gonna be fine." She replied quickly and nodded. "He's gonna be fine."

Gibbs appeared behind her and put out his hand for the surgeon to take. "Thanks for giving him a chance."

"No trouble. I just hope your daughter is right." He nodded towards Abby before finally turning to leave.

Tim and Ziva piled behind the group as the nurse escorted them to Tony's room. They were asked to wait outside the glass for a few minutes before being allowed in. Abby immediately raced to his side and reached out gently towards his face.

"Hey, it's me. Abby… Listen, the doc said that this thing is up to you okay? So don't go doing anything crazy. Just wake up. And you don't have a lot of time either. Thanksgiving is in two days." She held up her fingers. "That's right two days. And me and the Duck man have been working on preparations for weeks…so we all expect a full recovery okay?" She watched him lying there and rested a hand on his arm. "Don't leave us…"

Gibbs rested his hand on her back. "He won't Abs."

"He most certainly will not." Ducky chimed in and moved to Tony's right. "You have promised to help me with the stuffing and if I recall you have a few secret ingredients. Without which I cannot complete the recipe."

Ziva stepped behind him. "And we are in charge of making the pumpkin pie. You were adamant on being present during my first baking experience. You do not want to miss out now do you?"

Tim stifled a laugh. "She's right Tony. Desserts are right up your alley."

Small smiles appeared on each of their faces before they melted back into frowns. After a few minutes of silence they placed themselves strategically around the room and tried to make themselves comfortable. Nurses would visit periodically and after the first few hours Gibbs thought it time to give an order.

"Go home."

If Ziva hadn't been so tired she might've laughed. "You are not serious?"

Gibbs only stared.

"You are serious…" She followed and watched as the others didn't move. "We are not leaving Gibbs."

Gibbs sat up. "No sense in us all being here. I'll stay."

"I'll stay." Abby murmured; half asleep.

"I'll stay." Tim followed.

"As will I." Ducky added soon after.

Gibbs glared. "It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Now go get some sleep in your own beds. I'll call if he wakes up."

"_When_ he wakes up Gibbs…" Abby was almost fully awake now. "If you want us to go, then you're gonna have to remove us by force." She crossed her arms and watched the others do the same.

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't tempt me."

Ziva stood up in response. "It is true. We are tired. We are worried. But we are also a team. We are not leaving."

Gibbs motioned for her to sit down. "You can't stay here forever."

"Watch me."

If the amount of time in a 'forever' was twenty eight hours, then Gibbs won the bet. After a full night of worrying in silence Gibbs convinced each of them to head home. The only one reluctant enough to protest was Abby. So Gibbs simply asked her to get him some clothes from his place before coming back. And though it took some convincing she eventually agreed. Gibbs was relieved to have some time alone with his Senior Agent as well as ensuring his team was taking care of themselves.

He sat up and took in Tony's state. Some Thanksgiving holiday this had turned out to be. The whole chain of events had reminded all of them how easily you can take things for granted. Even Gibbs; who seemed to never need a reminder was once again coming to terms with rule number eight.

"DiNozzo, don't you think it's about time you woke up? You've already scared the hell out of me enough…" He swallowed hard, a bit surprised at the emotions welling up inside him. And in an attempt to push them aside, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, only to open them moments later…

"Not even close boss…"

Gibbs opened his eyes at the voice and fought back the urge to leap in the air. A simple smile would have to do. "Wish you'd listen to orders that quick when you're awake..."

Tony tried hard to smile. "How am I doing?"

Gibbs pressed the nurse call button. "Well you look like hell."

The nurses moved Gibbs aside rather quickly and the smile never left his face. While they were going through their tests he took the opportunity to call the rest of his team. They all seemed to arrive half asleep but incredibly relieved. Abby was the first to greet him.

"I knew you were gonna be fine." She placed multiple kisses on his cheek before the others agreed.

Ziva also offered a kiss and Tony had to smile. "I should get shot more often." Only the glare he got from Gibbs forced him to qualify the statement. "Just kidding boss."

Tim was relatively silent and almost in a state of disbelief. "Glad you're alright Tony."

"Thanks Probie…I am too. I knew I had to get up before Ziva tried to bake that pie without me." He received a gentle punch in the shoulder and couldn't help but pout. "Hey now, I'm an injured man…"

Ducky soon chimed in. "That you are my boy. I'm afraid they won't be releasing you for a while yet. We will have to postpone the dinner."

"It's alright Ducky, you guys can still have it. Just save me some leftovers."

"Non sense…" He replied. "Thanksgiving Dinner is just like any other evening unless the entire family is present. It's no trouble."

Tony reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but please, whatever you do. Don't let Ziva bake alone."

Everyone stifled a laugh before Tony let out a long yawn.

"Alright. Celebrations over." Gibbs motioned towards the door. "Fall out."

"Geez Gibbs, what are we a platoon of marines?" Abby added before leaning down and giving Tony another kiss. "We better go before we get thrown in the brig. See you soon okay?"

"Alright Abs, and thanks." His smile conveyed all that was needed as each of his teammates left. All but one.

"Get some sleep DiNozzo."

"I slept for like thirty hours boss."

Gibbs shook his head "That wasn't sleeping, that was 'scare the hell out of me' time."

"Yeah, sorry about that boss. I know this isn't exactly what you had planned for Turkey Day huh?"

"Trust me DiNozzo; I'd much rather be spending it with an alive Tony than a dead one."

Tony bit his lip. "Um. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. Now shut up and rest. Gonna be a while before that wound heals up."

"Wont take as long with me boss, I'm younger and…" He met Gibbs glare. "I'm gonna shut up now."

Gibbs managed a smile before putting his feet up on the corner of his bed and waiting patiently for him to fall asleep. Both slept comfortably through the night until being awoken early in the morning.

"Happy Turkey Day!" She announced, setting down a few bags. "I have the first three seasons of Magnum, P.I., Bert to keep you company, and well…me." Abby arrived at his bedside and didn't seem to notice that she'd woken them up. After all, it was 5 am. And Gibbs was always up at 5 am.

Tony squinted a bit but put a smile on his face. "Gee. What more can I guy ask for?"

Abby simply shrugged before giving him another 'you're okay' kiss. It was only three minutes into the first episode that Gibbs went for coffee. He wasn't to keen on watching a Magnum marathon, but also didn't plan on leaving his Senior Agent either. So sacrifices had to be made. It was almost noon when Gibbs started to become semi interested in the show. He had figured out every case before the final scene and he could only take so many of that guy Higgins' stories. Abby took an immediate interest in the Rotweillers, Zeus and Apollo; and just about cooed every time they came on scene.

"Oh they're so cute."

"They're vicious guard dogs Abs." Gibbs managed before downing the last of his third coffee of the day.

"Yeah, well you're vicious. And you're cute."

He had to smile at her logic. "After this episode we're taking a break."

"A break from the Mag boss? Bite your tongue." Tony spouted before quickly regretting it. "Then again, you are the boss…boss."

After the end of the episode Gibbs managed to pull Abby away long enough for Tony to catch a much needed nap. He also wanted to get to the bottom of all that text messaging she was doing during the mini marathon.

"What's up with the phone?"

She pointed at him. "You don't miss a thing do ya Colombo?"

He almost smiled. "You've been punching at that thing like you're dissecting a bomb. You got something you want to share?"

She looked back towards Tony's room and looked around. "Okay, but you can't tell Tony...pinky promise."

* * *

Almost an hour passed before the marathon started again. Only this time Tony didn't seem too enthused.

"Shouldn't you guys be leaving for Ducky's soon?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Abs is heading out after this episode."

"And you too right boss? You shouldn't miss it on account of me. It's Thanksgiving. You should go. Who's gonna carve the Turkey if you're not there? And Mrs. Mallard is gonna be so disappointed. She totally has the hots for you boss…"

"I'm not letting you spend tonight alone DiNozzo."

"And neither are we?" Ziva announced carrying a tower of paper plates and utensils. Followed by McGee who was carrying enough Tupperware to have a party.

Ducky soon followed with the Turkey and seemed to of forgotten to take his apron off. "Oh dear me." He managed before grinning at the look of shock on Tony's face.

"Oh my gosh…are you serious?"

"That we are dear boy. Did you honestly believe that we would have thanksgiving dinner without you? Nonsense."

Ziva quickly passed out the plates and such before Abby insisted they all join hands. "Every year at my parents we would go around and say something we're thankful for…and I know we're not at my parents, but you guys are my family so, its kinda the same thing…so I'll go first." She cleared her throat and it wasn't long before her eyes were welled up with tears. "I'm thankful for Tony being okay, and that he didn't catch me text messaging you guys all day today. Cuz it was a secret…and um, I'm thankful for having you guys around to put up with me and love me. I'm thankful for Gibbs letting me spend the night over when I'm scared…and Ziva teaching me how to throw knives…and McGee, for, well, being McGee…and Ducky for imparting so many interesting facts into my head…as if I need anymore…" She shot him a smile. "And for Bert, Major Mass Spec, my computers, my music collection, the AFIS database, fingerprint software, DNA technology, and this new dog collar I just bought…"

"Abs."

She took in a breath. "Right. Sorry. You're next Ziva."

"I am thankful for all of you." She sent a smile to each of them. "I have learned more at NCIS than I ever would have back home. So thank you."

Tim was getting a bit wistful and it took an elbow in the gut to get him to go next. "Well, I wish I had the vocabulary to express how grateful I am to share a night like this with you guys. But I am really thankful that I have at least two weeks free of Tony's nick names and practical jokes…" He managed a smile. "But in all honestly; I feel like one of the luckiest men on earth."

Ducky swallowed the lump forming in his throat and smiled. "You and me both Timothy. I will try not to ramble on…for once…and simply say that there is no love on earth like that shared between a family. And with one such as ours; it is even rarer. So I am indeed thankful to share in one of lifes greatest gifts with all of you."

Tony thought for a few seconds before smiling. "Always hard to follow you Ducky, but I'm honored to. Well the obvious thing to say would be that I'm grateful to be alive. That's definitely a plus; but mostly I'm grateful to be holding hands with the greatest group of friends a guy could ask for. Even better than the TV show. I'm also thankful for every head slap you give me boss...every hug and kiss from you Abs...every Mossad glare...every prank the Probie lets me pull on him and the thoughtful words of wisdom from you Ducky." He took in a breath. "I never thought I'd be fortunate to have a family like you guys. No matter how dysfunctional we are at times." He finished before his emotions got the best of him and tried to hide them best he could.

And last but not least was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He took in the image of his team holding hands and if he'd really wanted to he could've managed a tear. But instead he cleared his throat and nodded towards Tony first.

"For one hell of a Senior Agent, who I'm pretty sure will be the death of me." He nodded towards Abby. "For the best daughter a man could ask for." Then Ziva. "For someone I trust with my life." And McGee. "And another I'd lay my life down for." He then turned his gaze to Ducky. "And for a friend who's managed to stay by my side longer than any one I've ever known." He swallowed hard as he took in the sight of his team, no, his family. "Today is about more than just our team. It's about the men and women who are away from their families today…the families of the victims who have one less chair setting at their table…it's for them that we have this holiday. To remind us to never take anything for granted."

It was silent for a few moments before Tony broke it by clearing his throat. "Wow boss. That was…"

"Amazing." Ziva offered.

"The sweetest thing ever…" Abby added, slowly releasing her hand from Ziva's.

"Profound Jethro." Ducky chimed in.

Tony simply shook his head. "No…it was the most words I've ever heard you compile…ever."

Gibbs reached for a head slap and delivered it promptly. "Get me a knife Duck." He glared at Tony and slowly smiled. "Let's carve the Turkey."

"I thought you'd never ask Jethro."


End file.
